Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock
Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, antes llamado Guitar Hero 6, es la sexta y la última entrega de la serie Guitar Hero para PlayStation 3, Wii, y Xbox 360. Este es el primer juego de Guitar Hero que no estará disponible para el PlayStation 2 debido a las bajas ventas que obtuvieron con sus antecesores. El juego salió el 24 de septiembre en Europa y el 28 de septiembre en América (2010). Debido al exceso de juegos y sus pocas ventas en el 2009, Activision, los publicadores de Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock disolvieron RedOctane y la división dedicada a Guitar Hero de Neversoft; por lo que Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock será el último juego de la serie hecho por Neversoft (los que empezaron con Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock), lo que no significa el final de la franquicia. Quest Mode El Quest Mode es el nuevo modo de "carrera" narrado por el bajista de KISS Gene Simmons en este modo, los jugadores intentan completar canciones y los retos para avanzar en la historia, está ligeramente basada en "2112" de Rush, cuando el jugador encuentra la Guitarra del Semi-Dios del Rock, la usa contra la Bestia. Estas partes serán narradas por los miembros de la banda Rush, Geddy Lee y Alex Lifeson usando partes del disco. La historia trata en que los jugadores de la banda deben salvar el Semi-Dios del Rock y recuperar su Guitarra, el debe ser liberado de su prisión, ya que el perdió la batalla contra La Bestia. Al final, al liberar al Semi-Dios del Rock, los jugadores tocarán las canciones de Megadeth mientras el Semi-Dios del Rock lucha contra La Bestia en una épica batalla, la batalla termina con "Sudden Death". Nuevas propiedades Ahora todos los personajes tienen un "alter-ego" con habilidades especiales, por ejemplo el personaje Lars Ümlaut, consigue que el máximo multiplicador en vez de x4 sea x5. Cada personaje tiene una habilidad concreta por lo que, al final, el jugador deberá escoger el mejor combo de poderes. Otro ejemplo, Axel Steel se convierte en una momia que cada determinado tiempo, si el jugador no ha muerto, acumula sarcófagos, estos sirven para regresar el personaje la vida en caso de morir, sin embargo cada resurección costará una estrella. El nuevo máximo de estrellas es 40. Además el juego incluye una barra que dice cuanto le falta a la canción para terminar. Todo el contenido descargable de Guitar Hero 5/Band Hero y Guitar Hero World Tour es compatible con Guitar Hero 6. Quickplay+ Con esta versión hay 13 retos diferentes para cada canción. Es similar al modo Carrera de Guitar Hero 5. Con este modo de juego pueden obtenerse un total de 40 estrellas, SI guarda puntuaciones y existe la posibilidad de utilizar alter egos, un avance con respecto al Quest mode que carece de puntuaciones o del quickplay en la que no pueden utilizarse alter-egos. Questmode En Quest Mode obligan a los jugadores a llenar una barra, esto se consigue con un máximo de 5 canciones, una vez llena la barra, el personaje se transformara en un guerrero del rock y le darán una canción de bonificación que ha de tocar, ya con el nuevo personaje se continua el juego. Lista de canciones Warriors of Rock tiene 91 canciones en el disco. El soundtrack está basado en Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock por lo que está lleno de clásicos y géneros tales como "punk,rock alternativo, metal y rock clásico", las canciones fueron seleccionadas para el nuevo Quest Mode. Dos canciones fueron re-grabadas: Alice Cooper re-grabó "No More Mr. Nice Guy" y The Runaways re-grabaron "Cherry Bomb", solo para Warriors of Rock. la banda metal Megadeth tiene 3 canciones en el juego, las cuales el jugador toca en la Batalla Final contra La Bestia, sin embargo, "Sudden Death" fue hecha exclusivamente para Warriors of Rock para que fuera la canción más dificil del juego. El juego contiene el tema "2112" de Rush completo, "The Feel Good Drag" de Anberlin, "Get Free" de The Vines, "How You Remind Me" de Nickelback, "Uprising" de Muse,"Psychosocial" de Slipknot, "Money For Nothing" de Dire Straits y "Tick Tick Boom" de The Hives entre otros. Contenido descargable Los usuarios pueden descargar canciones exclusivamente para Guitar Hero Warriors Of Rock desde las tiendas online de cada una de sus consolas, la mayoría de las canciones cuestan 160 MSP/$2.00/200 Wii Points. Pero varían dependiendo de los Pack o los Álbums completos que compren. } ! style="background:#dde; width:50px;"| Year ! style="background:#dde;"| Song title ! style="background:#dde;"| Artist ! style="background:#dde;"| Pack name ! style="background:#dde;"| Genre ! style="background:#dde;"| Release date |- | 1987 | "Hunted Down"Canción con Expert+ para Bateristas. | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | Originalmente solo disponible como un album completo pero todas las canciones de Telephantasm pueden ser compradas individualmente Desde el 26 de Octubre. |- | 1989 | "Hands All Over" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1991 | "Outshined" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1992 | "Rusty Cage" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1992 | "Birth Ritual" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1994 | "Black Hole Sun" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1994 | "Spoonman" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1994 | "My Wave" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1995 | "Fell on Black Days" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1996 | "Burden in My Hand" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 1996 | "Blow Up the Outside World" | Soundgarden | Telephantasm | Grunge | |- | 2010 | "The Infection" | Disturbed | Rocktober Track Pack | Rock | Gratis sólo para usuarios Xbox 360, después disponible para otras consolas con precio completo. |- | 2010 | "Na Na Na" | My Chemical Romance | Rocktober Track Pack | Rock | |- | 2009 | "Resistance" | Muse | Rocktober Track Pack | Rock | |- | 2010 | "Blackout" | Linkin Park | A Thousand Suns | Modern rock | |- | 2010 | "Burning in the Skies" | Linkin Park | A Thousand Suns | Modern rock | |- | 2010 | "The Catalyst" | Linkin Park | A Thousand Suns | Modern rock | |- | 2010 | "The Messenger"No contiene bajo, bateria o vocales | Linkin Park | A Thousand Suns | Modern rock | |- | 2010 | "Waiting for the End" | Linkin Park | A Thousand Suns | Modern rock | |- | 2010 | "Wretches and Kings" | Linkin Park | A Thousand Suns | Modern rock | |- | 1975 | "Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul" | Meat Loaf | The Rocky Horror Picture Show Track Pack | Rock | |- | 1975 | "Sweet Transvestite" | Tim Curry | The Rocky Horror Picture Show Track Pack | Rock | |- | 1975 | "Time Warp" | Little Nell | The Rocky Horror Picture Show Track Pack | Rock | |- | 1981 | "Tom Sawyer" | Rush | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Prog rock | |- | 1981 | "Red Barchetta" | Rush | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Prog rock | |- | 1981 | "Limelight" | Rush | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Prog rock | |- | 1989 | "Love Song" | Tesla | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Classic rock | |- | 1989 | "Poison" | Alice Cooper | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Classic rock | |- | 1973 | "Elected" | Alice Cooper | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Classic rock | |- | 2010 | "We're All Gonna Die" | Slash (con Iggy Pop) | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Hard rock | |- | 2010 | "Nothing to Say" | Slash (& M. Shadows) | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Hard rock | |- | 2010 | "Watch This" | Slash (con Dave Grohl & Duff McKagan) | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Hard rock | |- | 1986 | "Talk Dirty To Me" | Poison | Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock Pack 01 | Glam rock | |- | 2006 | "Teenagers" | My Chemical Romance | My Chemical Romance Track Pack | Pop Punk | |- | 2010 | "Bulletproof Heart" | My Chemical Romance | My Chemical Romance Track Pack | Pop Punk | |- | 2006 | "Welcome to the Black Parade" | My Chemical Romance | My Chemical Romance Track Pack | Pop Punk | |- | 2004 | "Helena" | My Chemical Romance | My Chemical Romance Track Pack | Pop Punk | |- | TBA | "Greed" | The Mercy House | Single | TBA | 2011 |-Psycho circus-KISS |} Referencias ca:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock en:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock fi:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock fr:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock it:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock nl:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock pt:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock ru:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock sv:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos de Activision Categoría:Videojuegos de música Categoría:Videojuegos cooperativos Categoría:Videojuegos de 2010 Categoría:Guitar Hero